A Falcon's Dream
by Saene
Summary: They were twins, very similar yet different at the same time. One was like their mother, one, their father. They didn't know that for their parents had died and now they were being sent from foster home to foster home, wishing for something more. OneShot


A Falcon's Dream

Silver leaned against the side of the train, holding back tears, "There goes another family that despite their pretext, never liked us."

Her twin brother, Spark, snorted behind her, "We've been tossed from foster home to foster home for most of our lives and you expected differently?" He and Silver were very similar despite their different colouring. They both had slight builds and except for Silver's being a bit more honey coloured, their skin was the same colour. After that the similarities vanished. It was funny that Silver had red-black hair and violet eyes while Spark was the one with silver-blonde hair and light blue eyes. Their odd names fitted each other rather then themselves.

"This one will be different," Silver answered wistfully to her brother's question, "he'll want us."

Spark rolled his eyes, "You always say that and that's how it seems at first, but in a fortnight they'll change their minds. They always do."

Without falter Silver gave a quick glare at her brother, "He's our uncle; of course he'll keep us."

"So how do you know this so called uncle won't expulse us? After all we've never even heard of him till now." Spark's eyes widened in excitement, "For all we know he's some kind of monster who will kill us in our sleep! He'll creep up-"

"Spark, stop! You're freaking me out! You shouldn't read so much horror. Does everything have to be a machination to you?"

"Then you stop reading so much fantasy. By the way, seeing everything as an adventure is more fun then being happy with this dull world."

"That's exactly why I read fantasy," Silver spoke quietly, "what's wrong with horses that speak into your mind and being able to turn into an animal with a twist of a ring?"

Spark looked at the floor, ashamed, "I'm sorry sis, I didn't mean to scare you. I just want to know where this uncle of ours came from and why he didn't adopt us earlier."

"Maybe he didn't know about us, maybe he saw us somewhere and recognized us," Silver's voice was full of hope.

Her brother paused a moment, not wanting to shatter his sister's dreams, "I'm sure, then he rushed over and adopted us right away. Who is he related to anyways, out mother or father?"

"Does it matter?" Silver questioned as the train came to a stop, "I think it could happen." The twins gathered all their belongs and headed off the train.

Standing in front of their home, the siblings were amazed. A knoll had hidden the view of the house from the train and now they could see it in all its creepiness. It was a hideous, old house that held a feeling of impending doom. Even worse was the fact that around the house were menacing hawks that seems to be watching Silver and Spark.

They hurried inside the house were they were met by a servant who took their bags and led them to an office. Hesitantly, the twins entered and sat down in the seats facing a man in shadows.

"Hello," the man said, the shadows making his face impossible to see. "I am your uncle, Oliver. While you stay with me I must ask you not to wander. There are many," Oliver paused for a second, "problems in a house this old and it wouldn't be efficient for either of you hurt."

Spark felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Something about this guy crept him out. He felt like a bird trapped by a snake but that didn't stop him from asking his question. "Sir, who are you related to? Our mother or father?"

Oliver looked at him oddly as if trying to think of an answer. "Your mother. We aren't siblings, actually, she was my cousin though I did grow up with your father."

Silver perked up, also having a question, "What were their names! I mean, no one has ever told us before." She looked off to the side, embarrassed by her outburst.

"Your mother's name was Hai, your father, Nicias. Nicias Silvermead, Wy-," Oliver spoke oddly, "you are excused."

Outside the office when they were alone Spark had nothing on his mind but that conversation. "He was so weird, always staying in the shadows and that odd pause. As if he was trying to hide something."

"Spark, be quiet. I'm tired, all I want to do is get to a bed and sleep." As if someone was listening, a servant appeared and led them to their rooms. Spark kept quiet, planning to bring the subject up in the morning. There just was something malignant about Oliver and he wasn't going to stop pursuing the topic until he found out what, but Spark's plans were ruined the moment he and his sister fell asleep.

"_Shm'Ecl_," Silver whispered, her voice the only sound in the land of black ice. "That's where we are."

Spark looked at her nervously, "How did we get here, how did you know that," he paused, "and how do we get back?"

"I can't answer any of that," Silver shook her head, "the last thing I remember is being pulled here."

"But I can," a woman appeared, her silver hair almost touching the ground. Everything about her was strange from the blue that stained her eyes and hair to the peregrine wings that grew fro her back. "_Shm'Ecl_ pulls you to it by your untrained magic. We are all implements of _Ecl_ until we find a way to escape, though you may leave temporary it will be much harder for you to gain control. You could always be like your mother and have an ensconce that is an imperishable castle of black ice," the woman smile to herself. "But that no longer exists."

"Our mother?" Spark broke in, "what about our mother?"

The woman hushed him, "I have little time. If you want to leave, you must find a glass rose. When you find it you will know." The woman disappeared as quickly as she had arrived.

"Well that was odd," Spark started to say as Silver interrupted him.

"Did you hear what she said, and her wings…"

Spark grinned, "Did you look behind you?"

Silver did as he said and gasped. From both of their backs grew almost invisible wings. She then frowned, "What do you think she meant by the rose?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, but we might as well start looking."

"But where should we look?" Silver nimbly tried to climb a rock, failing until Spark hoisted her up. She gave him a smile of gratitude and then looked around. _Ecl_ had no boundaries and traveled for miles and miles. To her it seemed impossible to find one flower among all that land. Still the twins started looking and before they knew it they came across a field of flowers. Silver sighed, sitting down, prepared to fail. There was no way they could find this rose but before they could give up, they were pulled back into the real world.

Looking around, Spark sat up in his bed. He just has the strangest dream. He stood and raced into the hallway that divided his and Silver's room, meeting her there.

"I just had the strangest dream," they both started then stopped, unsure how to continue.

"Then it wasn't a dream," Silver finally spoke, "_Ecl_ is real." She looked into her brother's eyes, worried, "what should we do?"

Spark thought for a second, "We should go find Oliver. He's weird, maybe he'll know what to do."

Silver fiercely looked at her brother, "Though I don't agree with that sentence, you're right. We should go see Oliver." With that the twins tried to retrace their steps from a few hours before. It was harder then they thought but at last they go to their uncle's office, not thinking of the fact it was the middle of the night. What they heard there was unbelievable.

"They are both falcons and have falcon magic, we must kill them before the level the whole building," they heard their uncle say.

Another voice spoke giving the twins and odd feeling that the adults were talking about them, "But they're only children!"

"Yes, but they're falcon children with untrained magic. There is no denying that." Silver and Spark looked at each other scared, both deciding it would be a good time to leave. As they turned around, they saw one of their uncle's servants watching them closely. Before they knew it. The twins where thrown into the office in front of Oliver.

"Why do you want to kill us!" Spark demanded.

Oliver laughed, "Because you're falcon brats. I don't need anymore reason."

Silver frowned, "If you're related to our mother wouldn't you be a falcon also? And what do you mean by falcon?"

"A falcon is a type of shape shifter that can take on the form of a human and a falcon. Their demi for would be a human with wings," Oliver's voice took on the sound as if he was speaking to a small child. Silver and Spark realize that the woman they had spoken to must have been in her demi form. Oliver continued, "And the blood your mother and I shared is Cobra, both of our fathers where snakes while my mother was a hawk and her's a falcon."

"Are you really going to kill us?" Silver asked desperately.

Oliver nodded, "I will give you until the morning. Take them back to their rooms!"

The servants led the siblings back to their rooms and though it seemed impossible, the twins fell asleep, awaking in _Ecl_.

They ran this time, not knowing why only that they had to find the rose. At last they came upon it, confused at what to do. Silver and Spark exchanged looks and then gasped; their wings had materialism, Spark's peregrine and Silver's red-black.

Then it dawned upon Silver, "It wasn't the rose we were looking for, it just symbolizes control." With that they awoke.

They ran into the hallway, their guards looked started but feel asleep under the twin's magic. Without a glace back, Silver and Spark hurried to Oliver's office and found him alone.

"Why are you doing this?" Spark yelled, "Was it because you hated our parents? Loved our mother-?"

"No," their uncle sounded strange, "it was because I loved your father." Their

'uncle' stepped out of the shadows to reveal a woman about their parents' age with dark, wavy hair.

Nicias woke up panting from the weirdest dream, not knowing hat close by Oliza and Hai were also awaking from the same dream.

"That would never happen," the three said together.

_This was a story I did for my English class that is based on a dream. That's why what happened in it isn't straight to the book. If you don't understand what's happening, the end… Well basically Silver and Spark are twins who parents died so they've been sent from foster home to foster home. At some point their crazy uncle who wants to kill them adopts them. Silver and Spark discover that they have magic from their parents, Nicais and Hai, and that they now can have wings or change shape. They confront their uncle who it ends up is really Oliza who was in love with Nicias ad because of that hates Silver and Spark. At that point we learn that all this is a dream that Hai, Nicias, and Oliza were sharing. Wow I have strange dreams._


End file.
